


can't you see me?

by zxcvbnm81



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Confused Kagami Taiga, Gen, It's a little bit sad, Kuroko Tetsuya is bored
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxcvbnm81/pseuds/zxcvbnm81
Summary: Когда алыми росчерками в небе зияет закат, дверь, наконец, пытаются открыть — щелчок в верхнем замке, тягучее лязганье ключей в нижнем. Ручку с той стороны прожимают до конца, а следом в пространство влетают тёплые летние краски — Куроко не успевает встать с пола и лишь вытягивает шею, пытаясь вглядеться, рассмотреть жизнь в маленьком окошке между чьим-то плечом и косяком двери.au! где Куроко — призрак в квартире, в которую поселяется Кагами.
Kudos: 8





	can't you see me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruiseontheleg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruiseontheleg/gifts).



В тёмной квартире ни свежего воздуха, ни ощущения жизни. Холодные стены и пара свернутых футонов за дверцами выдвижных шкафов. Если прислушаться, можно уловить, как дождю аккомпанирует шум протекающего крана. Давно надо бы починить, но у Куроко такой возможности нет. Вместо этого он закрывает глаза и пытается уловить ритм падающих на кафель капель.

Если он понял всё правильно, скоро здесь кто-то появится. Тётушка, скорее всего риэлтор, приходила сегодня утром и протирала пыль на поверхностях — верный знак, что квартире недолго осталось пустовать. Он не может понять, рад он или огорчен — скорее взволнован, без какой-либо окраски этого самого волнения. Никогда не знаешь, с кем придётся уживаться в следующий раз.

Когда алыми росчерками в небе зияет закат, дверь, наконец, пытаются открыть — щелчок в верхнем замке, тягучее лязганье ключей в нижнем. Ручку с той стороны прожимают до конца, а следом в пространство влетают тёплые летние краски — Куроко не успевает встать с пола и лишь вытягивает шею, пытаясь вглядеться, рассмотреть жизнь в маленьком окошке между чьим-то плечом и косяком двери. Кроны небольших деревьев мирно покачиваются на ветру. Почти доносится запах летнего вечера.

Мгновение пейзажа жизни за пределами бетонной коробки заканчивается невыносимо быстро — и Куроко приходится переключить внимание на другое. Выключатель в прихожей щёлкает и заливает тёплым пыльным светом рыжую макушку, ужасно близко находящуюся к потолку. Наверное, с таким ростом непросто ему здесь живётся.

Вещей мало, один чемодан да спортивная сумка. Логотип на бомбере колышет память в мутной голове, и да, этот парень из старшей школы неподалеку — Куроко давно перестал спрашивать себя о природе собственных воспоминаний. Они приходят и уходят, заставляя сомневаться в том, что прошлая жизнь вообще была реальной. Иронично, ведь нынешнее существование реальным тоже не назвать.

Когда в него абсолютно бестактно летит та самая сумка, он позволяет телу расслабиться. Предмет материального мира запросто проходит сквозь. У Куроко дёргается бровь, когда чемодан на колёсиках пускают ехать в ту же самую точку. Он фыркает сам себе и уходит в угол комнаты, на подоконник.

Рассматривать вот так людей ему нравится — никого это не волнует. Он улавливает цвет глаз нового жильца, рассматривает тяжелые широкие плечи, щурится, когда тот что-то бурчит себе под нос. Пока всё, кажется, идёт неплохо — по крайней мере, мало что в этом парне напоминает его прошлого жильца, до ужаса скучного саларимана, который только и знал, что работал по 16 часов в сутки и пил по субботам до отключки. Куроко ужасно интересует, как же зовут этого новенького.

***

Куроко не помнит, сколько времени прошло с его смерти. Он даже не помнит, как это произошло. Просто с определенной секунды все его эмоции приглушили, а телесные ощущения — выкрутили до минимума. Смирение пришло быстрее, чем горечь.

В квартире лишь слегка меняется обстановка, потому что одинокая мама с ребенком перекрасили стены, а живший после них офисный работник повесил на окна плотные шторы. В остальном — всё то же самое.

Одни и те же виды успевают знатно надоесть Куроко. Всё в целом кажется скучным, хоть и в некотором роде умиротворяющим — порой он просто лежит на особо любимом месте в шкафу и бесцельно смотрит на хрупкие дверцы. За этим занятием пролетают сутки. Новые жильцы в квартире здорово вносили разнообразие, даже если это пищащая рисоварка в 6 утра или просмотр прогноза погоды. Единственное, чего явственно не хватает Куроко — ощущения жизни поблизости.

Кагами (он узнал его имя, подглядывая за перепиской на чужом телефоне — и ему вовсе не стыдно) оказывается хорошим жильцом. Он не смотрит по телевизору мыльные драмы и зарубежные ромкомы, от которых в пустой груди Куроко что-то скребет, зато живо следит за спортивными трансляциями. Сносит своими длинными конечностями бутылки в крошечной ванной. Хорошо готовит. Отжимается по утрам в одних лишь пижамных штанах. Рычаще смеётся над чем-то с экрана телефона.

У Куроко плохо получается быть безучастным.

***

Впервые это случается ночью.

На тот момент мирное сосуществование длится уже где-то пару месяцев — Куроко заключает это по смене лёгкого бомбера на тёплую осеннюю куртку на вешалке в коридоре. Кагами действительно заполняет его сознание — ему интересно наблюдать за тем, как тот готовит себе конские порции ужина, подслушивать телефонные разговоры и завороженно пялиться, как он крутит баскетбольный мяч на пальцах, когда думает о чём-то своём. Этот интерес сближает его с новым жильцом так, как не сближал ни с кем другим ранее, но Куроко прекрасно понимал, что выйти на контакт он побоится.

Да и не факт, что это бы получилось. Те единицы людей, которых он видел после своей смерти, не замечали его присутствия. Проходили сквозь него, упирались взглядом в его шкаф, но никогда не примечали чего-то странного. Исключением был тот ребенок, который часто оставался один во время нескончаемых ночных смен его матери. Мальчишка рассказывал маме о «голубоволосом привидении из шкафа» и о том, как они иногда катают друг другу резиновый мячик по полу. Уставшая мама кивала и списывала всё на типичного для возраста воображаемого друга. Куроко в ответ на это лишь пожимал плечами, и продолжал изредка корчить рожицы мальчику. Малец много смеялся.

Той судьбоносной ночью Кагами выключает весь свет в квартире, оставляя лишь настольную лампу. Её тёплые жёлтые лучи едва касаются самых уголков комнаты и позволяют теням замысловато плясать от любого движения — пальцев рук на клавиатуре, перекатывающихся волн прохладного воздуха под шторами. Кагами нажимает «плей» на ноутбуке и усаживается на сложенный диван, притягивая большую пачку чипсов с кайенским перцем.

Куроко устраивается на стул, стоящий посреди комнаты в роли вешалки для одежды. Он давно не смотрел фильмы — Кагами предпочитал стримы видеоигр и трансляции баскетбольных матчей — а потому был взволнован. Его завораживают даже заставки, замысловатые буквы, рисующиеся на экране — всё на тёмном фоне, почти зловещее.

Когда Кагами в пустоту произносит насмешливое «ну, погнали», Куроко почти вздрагивает, будто на секунду забыв, что он не один.

События на экране приковывают всё его внимание. Он видит пометку «основано на реальных событиях» и приготавливается к исторической драме или какому-нибудь детективу. Но чем дальше идут секунды хронометража, тем больше Куроко оседает на своём стуле. Семья с монитора еще ничего не подозревает, а у него идёт холодок по шее. Пальцы цепенеют. Глаза болезненно вглядываются в задние планы кадра.

Когда на экране видно тёмную тень в проходе, он вцепляется пальцами в сиденье.

Когда главный герой переворачивается на кровати и видит перед собой ужасающе обугленное лицо, Куроко вскрикивает и выпрыгивает со стула. Задворки сознания ловят глухой грохот.

В груди ледяным колом что-то болит. В ушах шумно. Ему боязно смотреть в те углы, до которых свет настольной лампы дотягивается мельчайшими фотонами. Если бы он умел дышать — он разучился бы в эту самую секунду.

Только спустя мучительно долгие секунды тишины на экране он осмеливается перевести взгляд на соседа, дать себе успокоиться — это же просто хоррор, выдумка, потрясающе реалистичная, созданная, чтобы пощекотать нервы. И он понимает, что на лице Кагами такая же гримаса ужаса.

Однако смотрит он не на экран. Он смотрит на стул, до этого мирно стоявший посреди комнаты на своём законном месте. Только вот сейчас он опрокинут — и вещи со спинки разбросаны по полу. Куроко видит, как расширяются зрачки в светло-карих глазах.

У Куроко от осознания открывается рот, но остаётся безмолвным. Он только что швырнул предмет мебели своего соседа во время просмотра им фильма про призраков.

Ему остаётся только стыдливо спрятать лицо в ладонях и улавливать тихие причитания Кагами.

«Что за чертовщина?..»

***

Второй раз выпадает на утро выходного дня.

Кагами встаёт поздно и долго валяется на диване, вперив взгляд в ленту новостей на телефоне. Он лениво потягивается и иногда бросает в пустоту какие-нибудь ремарки, вроде «как же не охота вставать», «блин, я хочу есть» и «а у меня есть чем завтракать?». Куроко представляет себе, что диалог ведут с ним, и иногда откликается на такие фразы.

«Кагами-кун, время уже за полдень».

«Кагами-кун, так встань и поешь».

«Кагами-кун, ты вчера купил продуктов на неделю».

Его, конечно, так и не слышат.

Потому сосед позволяет себе встать уже ближе к трём часам, неторопливо умыться и пальцами расчесать непослушные клочья волос. Завтрак готовится и съедается за считанные минуты. Из портативной колонки играет рок-классика 80-х, отчего Куроко хочется лезть на стену (это совершенно не его жанр).

Когда Кагами вытаскивает из-под дивана коробку, запиханную туда ещё пару дней назад, Куроко заинтересованно пристраивается за его плечом. Мозолистые пальцы лихо справляются с приставучим скотчем и почти восторженно разбрасывает по полу пупырчатую плёнку. Куроко хочется полопать её прямо сейчас (он сдерживается).

Сдерживаться получается плохо, когда Кагами снимает майку и вешает то, что оказывается переносным турником, на косяк двери в коридор. Куроко сглатывает и пытается увести взгляд. Отчаянные попытки сбежать от неестественно насыщенных эмоций заставляют его тупо разглядывать школьные учебники на полках и соседствующие с ними фотографии.

Пыхтение Кагами на фоне никак не помогает отвлечься.

Куроко бегает руками по корешкам книг. Несуществующими пальцами проходится по существующей пыли. Искренне пытается выискать незамеченные детали на снимке с совсем несуразным Кагами и его белокурой подружкой.

Когда за спиной он слышит истомлённый стон, любопытство перевешивает.

У Кагами нелегально хорошее тело для старшеклассника. Широкие руки, венозные предплечья и мощная шея. Куроко приходится вцепиться пальцами в несчастную перекладину полки от икеа, когда сильным рывком Кагами поднимает свой подбородок над железной перекладиной.

У него тёплая смуглая кожа. Испарина поблёскивает маленькими бусинами жидкости. Трапеция играет волокнистой плотью при каждом движении. Трицепсы от напряжения будто заряженные электричеством вибрируют под стать порывистому дыханию. Косые на прессе тянутся так, что в них хочется впиться зубами.

У Куроко от этого вида голова идёт кругом (хотя кровь по его венам уже давно не течёт), и под грудиной сильно жжёт. Когда перед глазами мутно белеет, он по живому инстинкту опирается спиной о первую попавшуюся поверхность, чтобы следом оглушить себя и заставить обернуться Кагами.

Книги и рамки волной домино склоняются в сторону надлома на дээспэшной белой полке. Кагами почти бесшумно опускает себя на пол и прищуренным взглядом рассматривает непонятные повреждения. Куроко, успевший посторониться и прийти в себя от недообморока, переводит глаза туда же, куда и его сосед — и охает в изумлении.

На белой полке, покатой с обеих сторон, вмятина, оголяющая крупицы щепок. Вокруг — отметины от чьих-то пальцев, видные белоснежными пятнами на запыленной поверхности. Кагами соотносит отпечатки со своими руками и неверяще осознает увиденное.

Это не его пальцы.

***

Воздух в квартире электризуется с наступлением зимы. Кагами включает котацу и подолгу сидит за уроками, пытаясь подготовиться к промежуточным тестам. Куроко усаживается напротив него и заглядывает в глянцевые страницы новеньких учебников, на вид таких, будто в течение учебного года к ним не прикасались вовсе.

Судя по тому, как тяжко Кагами даются все без исключения предметы, учебники он действительно впервые открывает только сейчас.

Проблемы не только у Кагами — Куроко с каждым днём отмечает то, как тяжело ему становится контролировать своё присутствие. Он без желания материализует телесность своего тела, то и дело спотыкается о разбросанные вещи и чуть не сносит кружки со стола. Так как он понятия не имеет, откуда это взялось и как с этим бороться, всё, что ему остаётся — дэмэдж контрол. Не безупречный, но какой-никакой.

Кагами всё чаще оглядывается в пустые на человеческий взгляд углы и подолгу пытается что-то высмотреть.

Спокойный вечер в окружении рабочих тетрадей даёт возможность Кагами отвлечь мысли, а Куроко — медитативно любоваться чужим лицом. Ему нравится, как угрюмо сводит Кагами брови при решении каждой задачки по алгебре.

За окном переваливает за полночь, когда Кагами в сердцах отбрасывает карандаш и интенсивно массирует виски. Вместо того, чтобы размять конечности или пойти вздремнуть, он берёт телефон в руки и что-то печатает. Куроко машинально смотрит за тем, как кончики пальцев бегают по экрану, но не слишком интересуется тем, что именно из-под них выходит.

Через пару минут переписки Кагами, видимо, устаёт и от этого и укладывает голову на деревянную поверхность столика. Подносит телефон ближе к лицу, зажимает что-то на экране и начинает говорить:

— Знаешь, я вообще-то никогда не верил в эту фигню. Типа, мне всегда кажется, что за мной кто-то наблюдает. И я не хочу казаться сумасшедшим, блин… Не знаю, я правда не знаю, может быть, у меня переутомление.

Куроко слушает его, застыв в одной позе. Что-то в его груди — там, где раньше было сердце — застывает и ухает вниз.

— Но была пара раз, когда я ощущал что-то. Иногда я нахожу вещи не на своих местах. У меня падает и ломается мебель. Посреди ночи я порой слышу скрипы из шкафа, и я ведь, блин, всё проверил! Подкрутил там полки, все дела. Но всё равно скрипит, будто… Будто там кто-то есть.

Так хочется успокоить его и сказать — эй, всё нормально. Не бойся меня. Не обращай внимания. Куроко остаётся лишь с горечью слушать о том, как он досаждает соседу.

— И я не ссыкло, честно слово! Но всякая паранормальщина жуткая. Откуда я могу знать, что это не какой-нибудь демон?

Куроко усталым монотонным голосом отвечает в никуда «я не демон, я привидение».

— В общем… Сорри. Мне нужно было кому-то сказать, а этот текст по японскому про мстительных ёкаев немного меня задел, хаха.

Кагами кладёт телефон экраном вниз и зарывает лицо в рукавах тёплой флисовой кофты. Куроко хочется ободряюще похлопать его по плечу, но он понимает, что это либо ничего не изменит (при условии, что его телесность опять пропадёт), либо напугает своего сожителя до первой седины (при обратном).

Когда телефон вибрирует уведомлением, Кагами вздрагивает и почти не глядя жмёт на экран.

— Ээээ, Кагами-кун, — осторожно начинает звонкий женский голос из хриплых динамиков, — Если это какая-то шутка, то она несмешная. Серьёзно, прекращай. Ты знаешь, что я боюсь всех этих вещей, и… В общем, я напугана до чёртиков.

Кагами вместе с Куроко недоуменно поднимает брови.

Слышен стук пальцев по клавиатуре, и озадаченное лицо Кагами принимает всё более тенистый вид. Он перечитывает глазами написанное, а потом, немного помедлив, прикасается пальцем к экрану.

Голос Кагами, воспроизведенный вот так, с устройства, не слишком похож на его настоящий. Он будто скрипучий и очень, очень уставший — Куроко вполуха слушает записанное ранее сообщение, разглядывая морщинки на чужих узловатых пальцах.

«Но всякая паранормальщина жуткая» — говорит Кагами из телефона.  
«Откуда я могу знать, что это не какой-нибудь демон?» — интонация к концу предложения летит вниз, как с обрыва.

«Я не демон, я привидение».

Голос совершенно другой. Потухший, монотонный. Что-то в нём зернит так же, как в белом шуме.

Несмотря на то, что Куроко не слышал себя со стороны уже невесть сколько лет, он не помнит, были ли у него записывающие устройства при жизни, знал ли он, как ровно и тихо он звучит для окружающих, сейчас он абсолютно, на сто процентов уверен, чей голос слышен на записи.

Это подтверждается паническим гулом в его ушах. Это подкрепляется побелевшей от ужаса кожей на щеках Кагами.

Они оба слышали это. Они оба знают, что голос не принадлежит тому, кто должен быть единственным живым существом в крошечной квартирке.

Когда Кагами, цепляясь за последнюю веру в существование галлюцинаций от переутомления, воспроизводит запись снова, Куроко уже его не слышит. Он забивается в угол в шкафу и закрывает ладонями уши.

Что же он натворил.

***

Естественно, всё идёт под откос.

Кагами плохо спит по ночам и просыпается с криками. Пропадает вне дома с раннего утра до поздней ночи. Приглашает друзей на ночёвки под разными предлогами, явственно скрывая, что ему тревожно. Пытается расторгнуть договор с арендодателем раньше срока, но сдаётся, услышав про невозвратный залог.

Кагами страшно.

Куроко больно.

Он перестаёт выходить из своего укрытия и в чужом присутствии дома сидит в густой темноте, боясь пошевелить даже пальцами. Периодически впадает в безмолвный транс. Его плечи начинают гореть огнём будто от того, что затекли — на самом деле, Куроко уверен, это чувство вины давит на него каким-то метафизическим способом.

Когда он видит то, какими густыми серыми оттенками тени лежат под глазами Кагами, он хочет расплакаться. Жидкости в его организме нет.

В торопливых попытках спастись от жалости (и к себе, и к соседу) он проматывает те воспоминания, что теплятся в его голове. Вот жёсткий ёжик волос Кагами никак не поддаётся расчёске и делает его похожим на взъерошенного красного кардинала. Гнусавые попытки петь песни поп-певиц из душа. Огрубевшие кончики пальцев, пролистывающие сухие страницы. Тёплый взгляд и еле касающаяся уголков губ улыбка при просмотре видео с котятами на телефоне. Колоссальная бытовая неловкость при таком же колоссальном атлетическом сложении.

Что-то очень уютное поселяется у Куроко в груди, когда он пересматривает, будто клипами, моменты чужой беззаботной жизни.

***

Избегающее перемирие заканчивается случайным образом.

Когда Кагами возвращается поздно ночью домой, уставший и озябший после вьюги, Куроко сидит посреди комнаты. Он провожает взглядом фигуру, сбрасывающую с себя заснеженный пуховик, до входа в маленькую ванную комнату. Шумит вода — Кагами набирает ванну, чтобы немного отогреться.

Куроко завидует вот именно таким мелочам. Он так сильно хочет почувствовать перепады температуры, ощутить поясницей тепло проточной воды. Мечтает о том, чтобы почувствовать на себе чужое прикосновение. Слишком часто думает о том, как здорово было бы переплести пальцы с человеком.

Конкретно с одним.

Сейчас руки у Кагами обветренные и красные. Он пытается, судя по звукам, отогреть окоченевшие пальцы под краном раковины. Уставшее шипение сквозь зубы даёт понять, что ему даже больно.

Чем больше Куроко думает о чужих мозолистых пальцах, тем страннее ощущение в его собственной груди. Он закрывает глаза и пытается представить, каково бы это было — коснуться их, и под рёбрами будто искриться маленький уголёк. Ощущение настолько приятно и ново, что он прижимает ладони ближе к ключицам и ловит каждый перепад, каждое дуновение неожиданно новых эмоций. Хочется улыбаться или даже смеяться вслух, но только так, чтобы этот смех разделял кое-кто поблизости.

Даже сквозь закрытые веки он улавливает вспышки света. Обволакивающее тепло сменяется ледяным беспокойством в ту же секунду, что он открывает глаза: настольная лампа, гирлянды на стенах, маленький ночник у разложенного дивана — всё мерцает, как при колебаниях электричества.

К сожалению, ни Куроко, ни Кагами больше не верят в объяснимую природу некоторых странностей.

Прежде чем ему удаётся улизнуть обратно к себе в тёмный угол, он слышит неимоверно, бездонно уставший голос Кагами.

— Пожалуйста, оставь меня.

Куроко поджимает губы. Это иррационально неприятно слышать.

— Или дай мне знать, что ты не хочешь мне навредить.

Куроко замирает.

Секунды текут болезненно быстро. Шум воды глушит чужое дыхание. Фигура Кагами — такая далекая, пусть и всего в паре метров, прямо у входа в ванную.

Возможность наладить контакт после прямого приглашения ему может больше не представиться.

— Я безобидный, — пробует Куроко, но видит полное отсутствие реакции, и понимает, что остаётся неуслышанным.

Мысли густым потоком сносят его сознание. Так много способов дать о себе знать, но все они вдруг бессвязной вереницей носятся по голове, путают, просятся на то, чтобы их оттолкнуть. В суете собственного внутреннего голоса Куроко вылавливает одну единственную, полупрозрачную мысль, и в тот же момент поднимается на ноги.

Пройти мимо Кагами, стараясь не трогать его. Напрячь кисти. Протиснуться сквозь густоту пара в ванной прямо к раковине. Вдохнуть — по живой привычке, а не из необходимости — и поднести ладонь к запотевшему зеркалу.

Тело впервые за долгое время слушается так, как надо.

Не ощущая влаги конденсата, подушечка указательного пальца выводит иероглифы. Каждая чёрточка, каждый мазок — будто высечь камнем, настолько тяжело ему концентрироваться. В душе что-то ликует от того, что он оставляет материальный след. Результат его стараний — серия разводов, выведенных на стеклянной поверхности.

Он оборачивается, видит, что Кагами всё ещё высматривает признаки жизни в комнате. Секундный порыв — привлечь внимание; пластиковый стакан с зубной щёткой опрокидывается от столкновения, на которое уходят последние силы.

Звук бряцающего об эмаль плитки сосуда заставляет соседа перевести взгляд. Сначала он ведёт взглядом по полу, подходит ближе, поднимает стакан и ставит его обратно.

В груди Куроко всё замирает. Он видит, что видит Кагами.

«Я не причиню вреда. Пожалуйста, извини».

Живые покрасневшие пальцы вцепляются за окантовку раковины. Желваки напрягаются так, что кажется вот-вот лопнут под кожей. В разводах отражения читается смесь ужаса и облегчения.

Куроко оседает на пол, будто осушенный.

— Извиню, если ты не спалишь мне проводку, — сдавленной шуткой реагирует он.

Кагами на долю секунды кажется, что он слышит эхо чужого смешка.

***

Они дают время друг другу свыкнуться с собственными мыслями. Кагами наверняка мирится с идеей, что он сошёл с ума. Куроко пытается наладить обладание собственным телом.

Радиомолчание затягивается на несколько дней.

То, что впервые за долгое время Кагами не сбегает в субботу из дома с утра пораньше, определенно хороший знак. Куроко, склонив голову набок, наблюдает за тем, как тот готовит себе завтрак. Он ждёт, когда Кагами попросит снова выйти с ним на контакт.

Ожидание не затягивается даже до обеда.

— Я сейчас включу кипяток в раковине ванной. Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, можешь сделать то же, что и в прошлый раз, — совсем буднично говорит Кагами. Его выдаёт нервозная нестабильность интонаций.

Ему всё ещё не по себе.

Куроко старается перебрать всё то, что он хотел бы сказать. Ему кажется, что при жизни он был молчаливым, но сейчас изголодавшее по общению сознание так и просится волнами наружу. Пока сосед включает воду и приглашающим кивком указывает в сторону ванной, Куроко отчаянно пытается выбрать фразу, которая не звучала бы жутко.

Волнение захватывает его колеблющимся светом под пальцами. Он зажмуривает глаза и плавно пересекает коридор, встаёт напротив зеркала и заносит кисть над стеклом.

«Куроко Тецуя» — выводит он чеканными иероглифами в верхнем углу. Невежливо было бы не представиться.

Так как Кагами ещё внутренне не готов наблюдать за тем, как буквы заплывшими разводами образовываются на зеркале, его внимание снова приходится привлекать. Как бы не разбить несчастный стаканчик из-под зубной щётки ненароком.

— Куроко… Тецуя, — читает себе под нос Кагами. — Это твоё имя? Я… Кагами Тайга. — он прочитает горло сухим кашлем. — Ты мёртв?

Куроко выводит маленькое «да» по соседству со своим представлением. Внутри у него ничего не содрогается.

— Как давно ты здесь?

Приходится задуматься над ответом. Определенность ощущений не посещает его и в этот раз, и он отделывается лишь «давно. не помню».

Карие глаза, по-кошачьи следящие за возникновением письмен на зеркале, нравятся Куроко. Он не видит страха, только неверие в тандеме с любопытством.

Прежде, чем Кагами успевает вдохнуть воздух для следующего вопроса, Куроко выводит:

«Мало места. Аудиозапись».

Кагами сначала в непонятках сдвигает брови, а потом озаряется пониманием. Выключает воду в кране и тушит свет в ванной. Суетным взглядом рыщет по дивану в поисках телефона.

Куроко усаживается на пол, облокотившись на столешницу котацу. Улыбка никак не хочет сходить с лица, и он наверняка выглядит жутко, но вот решение — его всё равно никто не видит. Тем сильнее надежда на то, что голос смогут услышать, пусть и не напрямую.

Кагами тыкает что-то на экране телефона, складывает руки в замок и смотрит куда-то в стену за спиной Куроко. От официозности чужой позы Куроко смешливо икает и подмечает, как на экране график громкости звука едва подскакивает вверх.

— Я надеюсь, ты сейчас не обзываешься, — выдаёт Кагами.

— Я просто смеюсь над тем, как серьёзно ты выглядишь.

Смуглые руки тянутся к телефону и воспроизводят запись. Как и в прошлый раз, слышно обоих, только по одному голосу Куроко становится понятно, что он неживой. Какой-то картонный.

У Кагами слегка подрагивают пальцы, пусть он и старается это скрыть.

— Почему…ты здесь? — не торопится с вопросом он.

— Мне кажется, я здесь умер. Не могу покинуть это место, хотя раньше пытался.

Брови Кагами выгибаются густой дугой, когда он прослушивает ответ.

— Ты здесь ради мести?

— Вряд ли. Нет. Я сам не понимаю, что за дела я оставил в этом мире.

Облегченный выдох проносится по освещенной зимним солнцем комнате. Куроко кажется, что свет ласкает его кожу.

— Ты хочешь что-то мне сказать? — уже мягче произносит Кагами. Его плечи расслабляются. Давление челюстных мышц сходят на нет.

— Я хочу извиниться, что напугал тебя. Я не хотел и не ожидал, что ты будешь чувствовать моё присутствие — не все прошлые жильцы могли это.

Спустя минуту Кагами задаёт вопрос, который интересует их обоих.

— Почему я тебя чувствую, но не вижу?

— Последний, кто знал обо мне, видел меня без помех. Я не знаю, почему так. У меня нет ответов на большинство твоих вопросов о моём существовании.

Кагами почти обиженно отвечает:

— Хоть что-то ты знаешь?

У Куроко щёлкает в голове. Откуда-то вскипает жалость к самому себе.

— Мне…одиноко. Позволь, пожалуйста, беседовать с тобой. Хоть иногда.

Кагами переслушивает запись дважды. На лице у него какая-то нечитаемая вереница выражений сменяется друг за другом прежде, чем он поджимает губы, кивает и бурчит сам себе «мне нужно привыкнуть».

Диктофон он больше не включает.

Весь вечер они оба бесцельно пялятся в пространство, нырнув в собственные мысли слишком глубоко.

***

События набирают всё лучшие обороты.

Возможно, Кагами кажется себе поехавшим с катушек, потому что он исправно включает диктофон на пять-десять минуток каждый день. Возможно, где-то в глубоких темницах зрачков всё ещё виднеются его сомнения. Возможно, от тихого холодного голоса на хрипящей записи ему всё ещё немного не по себе.

Куроко не хватает на сопереживания.

У Куроко внутреннее ликование и отсчитывание минут до каждого диалога. Он почти не сдерживается в выражениях и порой звучит так, как будто зажевало пластинку — высоко, визгливо, разорванно. Ему нравится обсуждать утреннее телешоу про домохозяек или делиться наблюдениями по поводу быта.

— Ты знаешь, что на балконе в коробках лежат цветочные горшки от прошлых жильцов? — как-то упоминает он невзначай.

Кагами внезапно обретает интерес в домашних растениях и уже через день приносит домой маленькое зеленое чучело. Куроко мягко улыбается появлению новой жизни в пространстве.

— Чем ты занимаешься целыми днями, — задаёт вопрос Кагами.

— Иногда я смотрю из окна часами. Могу следить за траекторией полёта мухи, случайно залетевшей из подъезда. Медитирую в шкафу.

Кагами искренне заливается смехом и подмечает, что дни у Куроко звучат на зависть насыщенными.

У Куроко хватает ума промолчать, что краски его мира обретают живость цвета тогда, когда Кагами возвращается домой со школы.

***

В день, когда Кагами возвращается домой с подозрительно потяжелевшим рюкзаком, за окном моросит. Куроко помнит, что такой мелкий, назойливый дождь ему сильно не нравился — отчего-то на душе становилось противно и серо. Кагами выглядит так, будто он разделяет его точку зрения.

— Я думал, что этот день обойдёт меня стороной, — говорит он в пустоту с уверенностью, что его услышат. — Но мне за сегодня подарили годовой запас шоколада.

Винтики в голове у Куроко чуть не скрипят от напряга; в это время Кагами вешает куртку на вешалку и включает диктофон на телефоне.

— Я не понимаю, — сдаётся Куроко.

Кагами пожимает плечами и расстёгивает сумку, вытаскивая — ладно уж, приукрасил — несколько коробок шоколадных конфет. Некоторые магазинные, в заводской полиэтиленовой упаковке. Парочка сделана вручную, крафтовая бумага и трепетно завязанные бантики слегка помялись от ношения в рюкзаке.

Куроко глупо спрашивает:

— Сегодня 14-е февраля?

Кагами кивает и уходит в ванную, выкрикивая ответ:

— Ага. Одну упаковку мне подарила Рико, а вот все остальные я получил от тех, кого впервые видел. Это странно.

У Куроко тянет под рёбрами что-то болезненное. Чем больше он думает о дне Святого Валентина, о романах, об отношениях, тем глубже в бездну сознания падает, но так и не находит никаких ответов — ни воспоминаний, ни разделенных ощущений. Возможность Кагами получать школьные признания вызывает в нём склизкое, но очень туманное чувство.

Зависть.

Он шепчет куда-то в сторону «надо быть благодарным» и надеется, что рекордер не улавливает шуршание его голоса.

Кагами возвращается в комнату и прослушивает пустую запись диктофона. Удивленно дует губы.

— Ты чего молчишь?

Куроко всматривается в капли на окне и задумчиво говорит:

— Мне кажется, мне никогда не дарили шоколад, — он берёт паузу, будто прощупывает собственные реплики. — И я не помню чувства влюблённости. Я бы хотел это испытать.

Голос на записи звучит тоскливо и отчаянно.

— Ох, блин, мне жаль, — Кагами чешет затылок и пытается скрыть неловкость.

Куроко кивает и уходит к подоконнику. Воронка сожаления засасывает его целиком, он выпадает из реальности и снова летит глубоко, глубоко в темноту. У него ощущения, что он руками почти нащупывает ответы на вопросы, но они ускользают так ловко, будто намыленные, и он снова остаётся с полной пустоты грудью.

— Я плох в таких вещах, — начинает сипло Кагами, смущаясь. — Но мне кажется, что влюбленность — это когда сколько бы времени с человеком не проводил, тебе всё мало.

Щёлк. Куроко физически ощущает это. Будто кусочек пазла встаёт на место. Маленький шажок наверх.

Он оборачивается, смотрит на Кагами с улыбкой и осторожно отвечает.

— Пожалуй, это прекрасное чувство.

Кагами слышит эту реплику без всяких аудиозаписей.

***

Обретенный голос Куроко вносит свои коррективы в их распорядок.

Теперь прежде, чем завести разговор, он должен дважды отбить костяшками по столешнице. Такое решение было принято после двух сердечных приступов Кагами, подпрыгнувшего на месте от слишком внезапного голоса где-то поблизости. Куроко долго извиняется, Кагами, хватаясь за сердце, предлагает повесить на него колокольчик.

Это даже перерастает в байку.

Тук-тук.

— Кто там? — каждый раз улыбается Кагами, будто придумал лучшую шутку на свете.

Куроко забавляет его вера в собственный юмор.

Но одним поздним вечером Кагами возвращается домой и, не включая свет, оседает у двери на пол.

Тук-тук — стучит Куроко по столешнице и не слышит ответа.

Волнение нарастает приливными волнами.

— Что-то случилось? — вкрадчиво уточняет Куроко, разглядывая то, как спрятанная в темноте макушка виднеется из-за коленей.

— Мы вылетели из Зимнего Кубка, — отвечает Кагами, пуская слова не наружу, а в свой отчаянный кокон. — Так старались туда попасть. Но ничего не смогли противопоставить соперникам.

Куроко понимающе подступает ближе и садится напротив. Утешения никогда не были его фишкой, и он лишь машинально говорит «ничего, ваше время ещё придёт». Немного поколебавшись, тянется рукой к чужому плечу и слегка даёт ей отяжелеть.

Кагами вздрагивает от необычного прикосновения, но не пытается его отбросить.

— Ты холодный, — ворчит он, не поднимая головы.

— А ты тёплый, — мягко вторит ему Куроко, чувствуя, как джоули прокатываются от самых кончиков пальцев прямо к позвоночнику.

Они долго сидят в темноте, не разговаривая. Куроко большим пальцем вырисовывает овалы на напряжённой спине.

***

Ощущение весны окутывает Куроко мягким одеялом спокойствия и, впервые за долгие годы, тепла. Ему не нужно заглядывать в календарь, чтобы чувствовать то, как расцветают нежные лепестки у него под рёбрами. Солнце выглядывает всё чаще.

Кагами дольше пропадает на улицах, встаёт на пробежки раньше рассвета и открывает окно, впуская запах влажной древесины и городского пробуждения.

Отчётливый вкус уюта касается уголков губ Куроко каждый раз, когда его сосед возвращается домой уставший, но полный впечатлений.

Они всё чаще говорят ни о чём.

Кагами любит делиться деталями своей школьной и спортивной жизни; ему повезло, потому что Куроко любит впитывать это всё и пропускать сквозь нутро. Он упивается тем, как обострилась его эмпатия; не может перестать восхищаться возможностью переживать чью-то жизнь по рассказам; находит ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие в том, чтобы наблюдать за переменой выражений на чужом лице, так бурно проживающем любую мелочь своей повседневной жизни.

Кажется, никогда ещё Куроко не чувствовал себя настолько живым с самого момента своей смерти.

Он понимает, что ему осталось недолго. Знает, что его душу тянет куда-то далеко, за пределы квартирки с узкими коридорами и пыльными окнами. Он лишь не хочет ничего торопить, вырисовывает в голове мечтательные планы о том, как это осуществить. Ни одно мгновение совместных вечеров за просмотрами разношёрстных шоу и трансляций не кажется подходящим.

Пока Кагами не возвращается домой с маленьким крафтовым пакетиком в руках. Судя по штампу на нём — из какой-то кондитерской, наверняка сейчас полнящейся взбудораженными первым теплом подростками.

— Я принёс тебе подарок, — говорит Кагами, бережно откладывая пакет на кофейный столик, заменивший собой котацу, — Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Куроко как бы невзначай напоминает, что он не может есть и чувствовать вкус.

— А это и не выпечка, — заговорщически шепчет Кагами, склонившись над деревянной поверхностью и спрятав широкими ладонями тот самый сюрприз. — Готов?

Куроко кивает, а потом встряхивает голову и говорит «ага».

Смуглые пальцы открывают пакет и ловким движением переворачивают его вверх дном.

Куроко остаётся молчаливо хлопать глазами.

На белёсой поверхности рассыпаются хрупкие розовые лепесточки, совсем ещё шёлковые и трогательные. Значит, время цветения уже пришло?

Куроко знает ответ, но всё равно завороженно касается невесомыми пальцами самой окантовки бархатистой сакуры, бережно собранной и донесённой Кагами.

Щёлк. Второй кусочек пазла находит своё место в его груди.

Он улыбается и закидывает голову назад, в попытке сдержать несуществующие слёзы.

Всё вмиг стало так ясно и просто. Драматично и сопливо до скрипа на зубах, но так наивно и бережно, что ощущение хочется вытянуть из груди руками и греть о него кончики пальцев. Время пришло тогда, когда ему стоило прийти — он скитался в четырёх стенах только для того, чтобы сейчас ощутить дуновение ветра у себя в волосах и потрясающее чувство лёгкости в давно замёрзших конечностях.

— Ну как тебе? — спрашивает Кагами, выждав достаточно немой реакции.

Куроко сводит взгляд на чужое лицо. Такое знакомое и ставшее невыносимо близким несмотря на все логические расстояния. Доброе, но озадаченное, выдержанное, но со страстными амбициями и мечтаниями.

Он касается чужих пальцев своими и знает, что именно сейчас произойдёт.

Из недр его существования неудержимым потоком выливается тёпло, плескается, как волны, бьющиеся о непоколебимые скалы, ослепляет его самого и Кагами по ту сторону стола. Комната на миг озаряется жёлтой вспышкой мягкого света.

Кагами неверяще смотрит на лицо напротив. Почти панически разглядывает чужие черты. Как-то по детски шепчет «у тебя волосы…голубые».

Куроко улыбается так, что щеки закрывают обзор. Он чувствует шероховатость папиллярных узоров на узловатых пальцах.

— Кагами, у меня было незаконченное дело, — мягко вступает он, будто повествуя детскую сказку. — Оно держало меня здесь так долго. Но я понял, что это было.

Кагами сглатывает.

— У меня была такая короткая жизнь, что я не успел насладиться ей, — в его голосе нет ни тени сожаления или тоски. — И мне не доводилось влюбляться.

Он слышит, как внутри у него распадаются на части обиды и тоска.

— Но наконец у меня получилось.

Свет от его тела становится ярче, мягко подсвечивая острые черты чужого лица, слушающего завороженно.

— Я влюбился в тебя, Кагами-кун.

Багровая волна смущения проходит по шее прямо под взглядом Куроко.

— Меня больше ничего здесь не держит.

Мозолистые пальцы едва ощутимо усиливают хватку.

— Спасибо за всё, Кагами-кун.

И — вспышка. Под веками Куроко играют красками искры, он каждой частичкой своего тела осязает, как растворяется, распадается на крошечные бусинки света, играющие в весеннем солнце бликами. Он вдыхает глубоко и действительно, по-настоящему ощущает это облегчение поступающего воздуха, подхватывающего его тело и растворяющего в пространстве. Всего секунда на то, чтобы уловить исчезновение сковывающих ледяных пут на своей душе. Секунда — и он талыми ручьями утекает из пространства. Куда-то, где ему больше никогда не дадут почувствовать пустоту.

Кагами, ослепленный вспышкой и собственными переживаниями, остаётся сидеть на месте. Лепестки цветов нежными миллиметрами ласкают его кожу. Пальцы пытаются сохранить в себе телесность бестелесной руки.

За окном начинается дождь.

Ему аккомпанирует шум протекающего крана.

**Author's Note:**

> изначально это задумывалось как юмореска в духе "Куроко плох в бытии призраком и пугает Кагами до усрачки", но вышло что-то более милое и немного тоскливое.


End file.
